Unidentified human leg (P-71)
Human specimen P-71 (Part 71) is a disembodied human leg discovered in the wreckage of the Murrah Federal Building that remains unidentified to the public. The left leg, along with other small fragments of human remains that were never identified, is buried under a tree garden memorial outside of the Oklahoma State CapitolService set for remains of unidentified victims in Oklahoma bombing The Healing Process...A Ceremony For Oklahoma City Remains UPI Focus;NEWLN:Oklahoma bombing remains will be buried . Contrary to previous statements that the specimen was too embalmed to produce a sufficient DNA sampleMcVeigh Defense Team Suggests Real Bomber Was Killed in BlastBut because that leg had been embalmed, Dr. Jordan said, investigators were unable to obtain a DNA sample, and further identification was impossible. ''We have one left leg that we do not know where it belongs, Dr. Jordan told the jury.'' Mcveigh Defense Opens With Focus On A Mystery Leg The leg had been so thoroughly embalmed that it was impossible to obtain a DNA sample for matching purposes, he said. But measuring the bones - the remaining leg goes from the lower thigh to the foot - and considering the fact that the leg appeared to be shaven, Jordan's office estimates that the leg belonged to a woman between 5 feet, 4 inches and 5 feet, 6 inches. He also testified that the leg's owner probably has been buried. OKC Bombing Trial Transcript - 05/22/1997 15:24 CDT/CST Q. Now, this leg that we're speaking of, P71: It was so thoroughly embalmed that DNA is not capable of being extracted. That's your understanding? A. I've tried two different sources for DNA typing on that leg, and neither has been successful. Oklahoma City bombing secret: DNA extracted from unknown leg The original left leg, erroneously believed to be Levy’s, was reportedly embalmed, supposedly preventing authorities from extracting DNA to determine the leg’s actual owner. Former rescue worker provides new twist to mystery remains "They claimed now that it had been so embalmed and so involved with the embalming that there was no way to retrieve any of the DNA or any physical information from it," former Oklahoma City Master Sergeant Don Browning recalled. Browning was one of the first responders to the bombing and as head of the canine unite he helped recover the final victims from the rubble. In 1995, when it was announced there was an unmatched leg found and there was no way to retrieve DNA from it, Browning asked his supervisor to help solve the mystery. "I'd be glad to go back out there and search that again with the dog in hopes of recovering additional remains," Browning recalled asking, "He supervisor became pretty upset with me and told me 'No you will not.'" Browning never thought much of the leg again until he learned the official story he had been told was a lie and there was a DNA profile pulled from the leg. That DNA profile is a unique genetic fingerprint that didn't match any known victims. It only added to questions Browning had from a day he can never forget. "It's to the point of almost being sinful to ignore that and not make an attempt to determine what is going on." , it was revealed in 2015 that the Oklahoma Office of the Chief Medical Examiner did obtain a tissue sample with viable DNA. DNA analysis was conducted by a laboratory in 1997, the results of which are confidentialOklahoma City bombing secret: DNA extracted from unknown leg Unknown DNA sample obtained, but not provided during Oklahoma City bombing investigation . The FBI has since stated that it would investigate the new information on the DNA evidence, and the Medical Examiner's Office has said that the issue is an "open, active investigation"DNA tests conducted on unidentified leg found after Oklahoma City bombing Fox Investigates: What will Oklahoma do with knowledge of unidentified DNA from bombing? Okla. officials go quiet in response to questions about unidentified DNA from OKC bombing "Final Report" author says unidentified DNA makes former theories facts Emails show state not keen on answering Fox 25 questions about bombing DNA . References